


Ch.12 Bonus NSFW

by kv_panda_red



Series: Taming [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple chapter fic, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Part of a fic, Smut, first smut, taming the untamable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Ch.12 NSFW





	Ch.12 Bonus NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut so pls don't judge! Its supposed to be awkward because that's how first time go, ho. My good friend @/marki-trash-blog helped me edit so if you like markiplier and stuff give them a follow!!

“What are you suggesting?”  
“I don't know but, we don't have to go all the way,” Lance said walking towards the staircase, “I’m sure you don't want to—hell, I don't want to go all the way—but we could do something. What do you think?” Lance said, already in front of Keith’s door. Keith opened the door, taking Lance’s hand in his. Lance locked the door behind him. They both started taking off their jackets.  
“I think that is a great idea,” he pushed Lance onto his bed and pulled him close, “Be quiet.”  
“Right back at ya’,” Lance said, just barely as Keith leaned in; kissing him breathless.  
Lance was intoxicated by Keith once again. He let Keith take control of this kiss, enjoying the attention he was getting. Keith lightly pushed him down on the bed and proceeded to straddle him, Lance let out a small moan that was barely audible. Lance moved his hands to Keith’s hair and started to play with it. Lance caught his hands in a small knot in Keith’s hair that made it seem like he was pulling Keith's hair. Lance was ready to pull away and apologize but Keith moaned. Loud. Keith pulled away in shock and covered his mouth. They both stood shocked for a few seconds and then they burst into a fit of giggles. Keith started to lean down again when Lance flipped them. Lance was now hovering over Keith and if he hadn’t already started blushing (he had), he was blushing hard now. He subconsciously licked his lips just as Lance leaned down to kiss him again.  
Their kisses were getting sloppier and sloppier. Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair, lightly tugging at it every once in a while. Lance let out breathy moans every time Keith tugged. At some point, they had to stop for air. Lance took a few deep breaths and started kissing Keith all over his neck, searching for the spot he’d found all those weeks ago. Find it he did, and he left Keith squirming mess, trying to stay quiet. Lance looked up to see Keith biting the back of his hand in an attempt to keep quiet, he couldn’t help the twitch in his groin at the sight. He was so turned on by the fact that Keith had to bite back moans rather than just hold them in. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and tried to make eye contact with Keith. Keith tried to pull him in for a kiss but Lance didn’t let him. Keith let out a whine and Lance almost caved.  
“Are you su-“  
“Oh my god, yes,” Keith said in a low gravelly voice that made Lance hot all over. “Just kiss me already.” Keith pulled Lance down before he had time to compose himself. Lance pulled away, making Keith whine again.  
“We should set a few boundaries then.” Keith was quiet for a few seconds. He arched his brow.  
“Like what?”  
“Like a safe word-“  
“What are you planning on doing to me with a safe word?”  
“Not like that. I mean, if you ever want to stop or want me to back off just say something. Like my brother’s name or something.”  
“Okay… same for you. If you want me to back off just say Shiro or something.”  
“Okay, good. That's settled. On the other hand, if you want me to do something you can also tell me. Like if you want me to go f-faster or pull your hair or call you daddy—I don't know, I won’t judge.”  
“Another safe word would have to be daddy—please don't call me daddy, that made me think of my deceased father.”  
“Okay, good cause that kind of made me think of my dad and he hates me.” There was a small silence.  
“How about we continue?”  
“Yeah, that seems better.”  
They began to kiss again. Keith, after taking the lead, tugged on Lance’s shirt; a silent question. They pulled away quickly and Keith lifted Lance’s shirt off. Keith flipped their positions easily, Lance too distracted in the cool air touching his hot skin. Keith proceeded to get payback for the budding hickeys Lance had just given him. He kissed lightly until he found the spot that drove Lance wild. In between his shoulder and his neck, Keith grazed his teeth lightly; teasing. Lance tugged at Keith's hair, his fingers had found their way there in a blur of pleasure. Keith moaned into Lance's shoulder but didn't bite. He covered that spot with light feathery kisses, making Lance oversensitive. Lance wanted Keith to bite him, just like he had done to Keith—it only seemed fair, but Keith simply kept kissing him lightly.  
“Keith…” Lance half moaned, half said. Keith smirked and Lance felt it against his neck. Keith wasn't being clueless or slow—he was purposely teasing Lance. “Keith, please—stop teasing me.”  
“What makes you think I’m teasing?” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear. He then kissed Lance’s earlobe.  
“Please Keith, seriously—I hate teasing.” Keith kissed him once again, this time, biting down lightly on the lobe. Lance couldn’t hold back the moan.  
“If you insist.”  
Keith went back to the spot he had found and kissed with his mouth open, running his tongue around the spot. It sent shivers down Lances spine. Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hair making the older boy moan in pleasure. Keith finally bit down on Lance’s neck, Lance had to retract one hand to cover his mouth and muffle his moans. Keith didn’t discriminate, after finishing off one spot he moved on to the other, leaving Lance’s shoulders and chest scattered in hickeys.  
Eventually, Lance brought Keith up to a kiss. Since Keith was caught off guard, Lance took this opportunity to flip them. As they kissed Lance tugged on Keith shirt for permission. Keith pulled away quickly and helped take off his shirt. They began kissing again, Lance quickly diving in to explore Keith’s mouth. Lance, straddling Keith, decided to try and get some sort of friction and he grinded down on Keith. They both gasped in pleasure. They reconnected their kiss and Lance began grinding down on Keith mercilessly. Keith was a moaning mess, but thankfully it was muffled by their kiss. Lance ran his hands all over Keith's chest. Keith’s mind went completely blank—all he could think about was how good he felt with Lance. How amazing Lance was. How beautiful Lance was. Just Lance. After a bit, Keith felt a bit on edge so he beckoned Lance to stop.  
“Lance,” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hands that were currently rubbing circled below Keith’s ribs, “stop-“  
“Sorry, was that too much?” Lance said, with so much concern in his eyes, it made Keith feel overwhelmed by the intense gaze.  
“N-no, i-it was fine—it was great. But is that how we’re gonna do this? Grinding messily through our pants?”  
“Good point.” They both thought for a moment. “I have a question?”  
“Ask away.”  
“Is this your…first time too?”  
“Y-yeah. It’s yours?” Lance nodded, “So right now we’re just some horny teens that have no idea what to do?”  
“No, I have an idea. What matters is if you’re willing to accept it.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well…umm—I saw it in a porno once and seemed pretty simple plus there is no…penetration?”  
“Please never say penetration again whilst we do this.”  
“Noted,” Lance got off of Keith and beckoned Keith to sit up too, “Well, first we should probably take off the rest of our clothes.”  
“Right,” Keith said. After a few moments of silence, they started taking off their pants and boxers. Both too nervous to look at the other in any way.  
“Is it off?” asked Lance.  
“Yeah: and you?”  
“Yeah…so on the count of three we both look. How about that?”  
“Seems like a good idea.”  
“…1”  
“…2…”  
“3!” they both looked at the same time. Both wide-eyed, basking in each other’s glory.   
“How many…?” asked Lance.  
“Umm…6.”  
“Same here.”  
“Wow.”  
“You really are a genetic lottery win.” Keith smiled, remembering the day at the beach. He leaned over to kiss Lance. It was short and sweet, not like the ones they had previously just shared.  
“So, what is it that you saw on a porn?”  
“Okay, so you have to straddle me.”  
“Like…facing you or…?”  
“Facing me.”   
“Okay,” Keith felt himself grow hot. He didn't know if it was anticipation or the room or Lance but he knew he was blushing all over. He sat on Lance’s lap, straddling him. Their dicks merely centimeter apart, it made Keith break into a sweat.  
“Closer.”  
“Closer?”  
“As close as possible,” Lance said, putting his hands in the small of Keith’s back, making him gasp.   
Lance took said opportunity to push him closer, making Keith’s breath hitch and himself gasp. Their dicks were touching completely. Lance looked at Keith to make sure he was okay with this, Keith nodded. One of Lance’s hands left Keiths back and hovering over their dicks. Again, he looked at Keith for permission, Keith nodded. Lance lightly pumped both of them, both of them gasping in pleasure. Lance pumped again, testing the waters. He looked at Keith for any signs of displeasure but was only met with the opposite. Keith had half-lidded eyes, mouth open and was so beautiful Lance didn’t know how he didn't just cum right then and there. He was the reason Keith looked like that. He leaned in kissing Keith all over his chest whilst he kept pumping their dicks at a moderate pace. Keith was moaning, so was Lance but he was muffled by the kisses he was leaving in Keith's chest. Suddenly Keith bucked his hips. Lance stopped kissing Keith.  
“Do you want me to-“  
“Yes, Lance, please—faster,” Keith said, a little breathless. Lance felt himself grow hot at the way Keith said that. For some reason, he wanted to see Keith beg. He slowed down. “Lance.” Keith breathed  
“Yeah? Do you want me to go faster?” Keith nodded vigorously, “Why don't you beg for it?”  
“Oh god, Lance. Please, don't be a tease.” Lance slowed down, even more, his pumps spaced out but he did it roughly making both of them gasp. “Please, Lance. I need it. Please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please go faster. Please, faster.” Keith whined. Lance was getting tired of the slow pace himself so he abruptly started going at a fast pace. Keith moaned loud but quickly tried to muffle it with his hand. If only they were home alone, Lance would pull away that hand and listen to Keith going crazy—but they weren’t and he didn't want to risk getting caught.  
He took one of Keith’s hands and placed it with his, both of them pumping together. Keith had proceeded to bite on Lance's shoulder, to muffle out sounds, whilst Lance bit his lip so hard he thought it was going to bleed. Then Lance decided to pick up the pace, leaving both of them gasping for air. Keith had Lance's hair in his hands and he tightened his grip on the hair, making Lance moan a bit louder. They were both getting close.  
“L-lance I’m gonna-“  
“Me t-too. Look at me.”  
“Wh-“  
“I wanna see your face when you cum,” Lance said in Keith's ear, seductively, making the older boy whine a bit and lift his head from Lance's shoulder.   
Once they locked gazes, Keith picked up the pace. It was sloppy at this point but both were too far gone to care. Lance came first, only a few milliseconds before Keith. As soon as Keith saw Lance’s face, he was sent over the edge. Both moaned each other names loudly, momentarily forgetting they had to keep quiet. They both kept pumping, trying to get the most of their orgasms, whilst still looking at each other. Then the only thing that could be heard was their heavy panting. Keith was the first to retract his hand from their dicks, only to move it up to Lance's neck to pull him into a soft kiss. Lance kissed back, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pushing them down on the bed. Once they pulled away, they stayed in that position, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Keith breathed in Lance's scent, his arms and legs still wrapped around the boy. Lance also breathed in Keith’s scent, nuzzling in the crook of Keith's neck. Lance was the first to break the silence, lifting his head from Keith’s neck.  
“That. Was. Amazing.” Keith giggled at the statement.  
“It really was.” Lance rolled over and lie down on Keith’s side, keeping his arms still wrapped around the boy.  
“We should do it more often.” Lance expected Keith to laugh again but instead:  
“We should.” Keith breathed into Lance’s ear, making the boy blush despite the events that just happened. Then Keith looked down and his eyes widened. “Geez, what a mess,” Keith said, looking over at his abdomen that covered his own cum. Lance looked down as well, in the same situation as Keith.  
“Yeah, we should probably clean up a bit before going to sleep.” Keith was about to say something but he cut himself off. A devilish smirk played on his lips; Lance was about to question it when Keith’s arm untangles from around Lance’s neck. With a finger, he scooped up some of Lance's seed from Lance's stomach. Then he brought it up to his mouth and swallowed it almost like it was nothing. He made a confused face, probably expecting it to not be so salty, but that flew right over Lance's head and into his crotch.   
“What?” Keith said, blinking innocently after swallowing, “I just wanted to see what it tasted like.” Keith said smirking and turning to his bedside table where he had a box of tissue. Lance regained his composure.  
“Well, what do you say? What does it taste like?” Lance said as Keith turned to him and smiled.  
“Amazing,” Keith said, winking, as he used a tissue to wipe the remnants of cum on Lance's stomach. Lance a bit shocked at the answer, quickly thought of a comeback. He unwrapped his arm from Keith’s waist and did the same as the older boy had done. He swiped his finger over Keith's stomach like it was nothing but some sweet treat and brought it up to his own mouth. He swallowed quickly, with a surprised hum. It tasted weird but not what Lance would describe to be bad in all honesty.  
“Right back at ya’.” Now it was Keith turn to be shocked and turned on. Lance took the tissue that was still in Keith's hand and cleaned up Keith’s stomach. Keith seemed to snap out of it and blush, taking the dirty tissue and throwing it in the trashcan next to the nightstand.  
“W-whatever,” Keith stuttered, the confidence he had only a few seconds ago seemingly gone down the drain, “We should go to sleep.”   
“Yeah.”  
“Goodnight then,” Keith said as he cuddled up to Lance's chest and Lance pulled the blanket over them.  
“Goodnight,” Lance said, kissing the top of Keith's head. Both so comfortable and drained, that they fell asleep within seconds…

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, i hope it was actually good lol


End file.
